


i don’t believe in no devil (‘cause i done raised this hell)

by CassandraStarflower



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Eight and Eleven and the Project, Hydra, Multi, Not Infinity War compliant, SHIELD Is Shady, assume that It and ST take place at the same time, brenner’s a psycho, not Suspicious Minds compliant, or chapter 2 compliant, plus ocs - Freeform, relationships are fairly background, this is fairly dark, this is kinda crack, this won’t be season 3 compliant, when those come out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: All was not well. Even through so many challenges it wasn’t over, because Dr. Brenner was still not dead, no matter what they did it seemed he would survive and come back, waiting in the shadows to strike.And through all these years they had rarely breathed a word of it to anyone.But… times change. Things change.And no matter how powerful the Numbers are, they will need help.Before it’s too late.Or: An exploration, through the years, of Project Psychic, Dr. Brenner, and the Numbers.





	1. (it’s true) we’re all a little insane

**Author's Note:**

> A new project and a new fandom! I will note that I’ve never written for the MCU before, at least I don’t think so, and I actually haven’t seen all of the movies (but I know what happens). I hope at least someone enjoys this. I wanted to explore El and the Lab and all, and I hope people like it.

Dr. Brenner paced silently down the hallway of the laboratory building, smiling to himself. Finally, approval from the higher-ups, and barely four months later, the first subject.   
Eva Danielle Morgen.   
Her powers currently unknown, but she was certainly psychic.   
One month old. The first of many. He had no idea how many would be added to the program in the future, but it was certainly going to be quite a few.   
Dr. Brenner entered the elevator. Floor One, offices, floor two, offices and minor labs, floor three, five, and six, offices, files, closets, conference rooms, hospital-style rooms, minor labs, and a few apartments.   
Sub-Level One, the apartments for the higher-ups at the facility. Sub-Level Two, the rooms designated for the test subjects. Sub-Level Three, more lab rooms, the real labs. And this was just Sector One, one of four wings.   
Project Psychic. Only one room for this project’s subjects was located upstairs, a playroom. There was another, more secure, playroom, down in Sub-Level Two.   
The other three wings had their own programs. Wing Two contained the nuclear research wing. Wing Three was dedicated to the special research, the research that his boss obsessed over. And Wing Four… Wing Four contained a different Project, a Weapons program.   
The elevator beeped and he exited. Sub-Level Two.   
“Dr. Brenner.” a scientist greeted.   
“Where is the child currently being kept?” he inquired.   
“The playroom, sir.” the man returned. Dr. Brenner nodded and moved on.   
He walked into the playroom, currently empty except for a playpen and a baby.   
“Why hello, One.” he murmured, studying the sleeping child. This was fascinating. He’d never been given this kind of free reign, and he was already planning it all out.   
Weapons.   
Glorious weapons.   
Living weapons, ready to fire at his orders.   
He knew full well that he was quite manipulative, and quite good at manipulation.   
Imagine, an army of children, trusting him, believing in him, and ready to do as he asked.   
He gazed at the baby and pondered this.   
“You,” he murmured, “are the beginning, One, the beginning of a new army of soldiers.” He chuckled. “And oh, Madam, she dreams of enhanced men. Why, when Nature gives us humans with shocking abilities?”   
The baby stirred and looked at him. There was a gleam in her eyes and Martin Brenner, doctor of metabiology and scientist of a secret organization, smiled.   
Behind him, an aide shivered, staring at the man and the baby. Dear God, what has the head started. That man is dangerous. And the monstrosity in the playpen-  
Dr. Brenner turned. “She’s kept under guard?”   
“Ah, yes.” the aide replied. Dr. Brenner hummed softly.   
Then, he walked out. Headed up the stairs, considering. Maybe he could, in a few years, get a special guard. Request one from the higher-ups. He was planning on making Project Psychic the best weapons project the organization had ever had.   
And of course, there was still MKUltra.   
So much potential, he marveled. So many possibilities.   
Someday, I won’t need any organization to fund me or protect me. I’ll be a king.   
He smiled as he stepped into the elevator. A king with an army.   
The elevator beeped and he stepped out and walked briskly to his office. He seated himself at his desk and opened up a file cabinet behind him.   
He laid a file down. It had one name written at the top. Eva Danielle Morgen. Next to her name were two other names: Emily Ava Morgen and James Darrin Morgen.   
Her parents.   
They were already kicking up a fuss. That won’t do. But if they quiet down about it soon enough, they’ll be just fine.   
He shuffled papers, considering how to go about ‘unlocking’ One’s powers. He knew from previous studies that the only way to do so was through inflicting trauma, but if he wanted to establish himself as the good guy here, the one to trust, he would need to not be directly involved, within sight or hearing.   
Hmm, that sounded good. Establish himself as the father-figure, ensure that they look up to him, make sure that all punishments for failures was laid at the feet of aides and other scientists- put it in simplistic terms, keep the children relatively uneducated- they’d need to know how to read at least a little bit, perhaps, but their vocabulary would doubtless stay limited.   
And my boss loves the idea of super-soldiers, ultimate human beings… Nature’s weapons work far better.   
Humming to himself, Dr. Brenner planned his project out on paper, with no idea what it would one day become.


	2. turn the lights off let the monsters come (not gonna be afraid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is 2019 and Tony Stark, Iron Man, Avenger, has just been contacted by an old friend. It is 1985 and Jennifer Hayes has just escaped the Lab. It is 2019 and Nancy Wheeler, Investigative Journalist, Sharpshooter, has just stumbled across a dangerous threat. It is 1985 and 014 is gone. It is 2019 and the Numbers are being thrown into the deep end. It is 1985 and the Lab is still active.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of the Numbers are introduced. Hope you all like this chapter!   
> Chapter title from Still Breathing by VERIDIA. Previous chapter title from Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence. Story title from Born Ready by Zayde Wolf (kind of the theme song of Project Psychic, so give it a listen!)

A lovely, normal day in Avenger Compound, post-Civil War, with the Rogues once more Avengers. 

A lovely, normal day with an expanded Avengers Initiative. 

A lovely, normal day with Tony Stark hidden away in his lab. 

His phone rang. 

“FRIDAY, who is it?” he asked. 

“It’s Nancy Wheeler, Boss.” 

Tony reached over and grabbed the phone, hit answer- “What’s up?” he asked, wondering why she’d called him. They rarely spoke. 

“It’s Brenner.” she said. He froze. 

“What?” he demanded. “What do you mean?” 

“I- he’s alive. He’s looking for us.” 

“ _ Shit _ .” 

“No kidding. I’m calling everyone, but I think he’s in New York state somewhere. Mike, Jane and Will all live in NYC, but they’re a lot less… visible.” 

“They also have a lot less security, Nancy.” 

“He’ll send Five.” 

“Dammit.” 

She laughed. He sighed and leaned back in his chair as she hung up. 

“FRIDAY, increase security at the Tower and here. And- make sure to check in with Mike and Jane and Will.” 

“Got it, Boss.” the AI replied. Tony sighed again and tried to push away the cold pit of fear in his stomach. 

_ God-damn-it, I’m probably the most visible of all of us except maybe Richie.  _

Tony rubbed his face, trying to keep the memories locked away. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jennifer Hayes was terrified. It had been the worst month of her life, the last month, and now she was out in the real world, barefoot, long blonde hair tangled and dirty, hospital gown smudged, clutching the files she’d taken against her chest. 

She was fortunate enough to have stolen a lab coat and was wearing it over the gown, and had stolen a wallet too (hey, they’re evil, they deserve it). 

Maybe she could get a bus ticket and go home. 

_ But my parents… they might…  _

She clutched the files tighter and made her way down the sidewalk, voices filtering into her hed and reaching her ears. 

_ Telepathy _ . 

She found a bus stop and waited nervously.  _ If I go to the police, they might find me. If I go to my parents, something might happen to them.  _

Her chest suddenly tightened with anger and she looked around, eyes narrowing, trying to control the anger.  _ It’s not mine! _

A couple was arguing loudly nearby. She took deep breaths and pushed the anger away. 

_ Stupid empathy _ . 

“Breathe, just breathe.” she muttered, rocking back on her heels. 

“Are you alright?” a concerned older lady asked her. “Miss?” 

“I’m fine.” Jennifer replied, well aware that that was a stupid thing to say when she was barefoot, filthy, wearing a hospital gown and a lab coat, and clutching some file folders like they were her lifeline. 

The lady looked at her for a long time, eyes narrowed with concern. A bus pulled up and Jennifer climbed on, struggling with the wallet in order to buy her ticket. The driver stared. 

Then, evidently, decided that she was none of his business and gave her a ticket. 

She shuffled to a seat near the middle and sat, holding the files tightly. 

The bus started moving and Jennifer noted that the older lady was sitting near the front. 

_ Okay, what do I do?  _ She tried not to panic and reached out with her powers. 

Concern about the filthy fourteen-year-old. Had she been kidnapped? Was she being trafficked? What was going on with her? 

Jennifer relaxed.  _ Okay, she’s just worried. Not from the Lab _ . 

She leaned her head against the window and watched the buildings pass. Watched the buildings turn to trees and fields. 

The first stop was in Indianapolis. So were several more. Then finally, the Hawkins bus stop. She got up and hurried off the bus. 

_ Who would know about the Lab? _

She froze.  _ Of course. The Byers- Chief Hopper! I can go to the police after all!  _

She hurried down the sidewalk keeping her head down until she reached the police station. 

She entered and went to the desk. “Ma’am? Can I talk to the chief?” 

Florence looked up and gasped. “Oh my God-” 

Jennifer blinked. Oh yeah, she’d been missing for a while. 

Florence grabbed the phone. “Chief? I’ve got the Hayes girl at the front desk.” 

Hopper arrived at the front in less than a minute, and ushered Jennifer to the back, wide-eyed. 

He recognized that she was wearing a hospital gown and a lab coat, holding files. 

In his office, she sat down and put the files on his desk. 

He sat down and picked up the top file. 

  1. He froze, then looked at Jennifer. “The Lab.” 



She nodded, hands shaking. “I managed to get out.” 

Hopper considered the files for a moment, then he made a decision. 

“Come with me, kid. I’ll keep you safe and figure this out.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pepper called him three hours and forty-six minutes after he enacted Defense Mode Bear Trap, the second-highest level of defense possible. (The highest was Defense Mode Alpha, which was a complete lockdown; naturally, that wasn’t an option.) 

“Tony, why did you put all Stark properties into Defense Mode Bear Trap?” she asked, sounding tired. 

Tony sighed, resting his head against the wall, sitting on the floor in his lab. “It’s hard to explain, Pep. But I’ve got good reasons, I promise! I’ll explain tonight, okay?” 

Pepper sighed too. “Okay. You better explain!” 

After that phone call, Tony restlessly prowled around the Compound, headed to his car, drove to the Tower, restlessly prowled around the Tower… 

Pepper came up to the penthouse for dinner, which was completely silent. Afterward, she turned to Tony. 

“So.” 

Tony sighed and pulled his watch off. 

There was a tattoo on his wrist. 

“When I was six…” he began. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jennifer stayed with Hopper and his adoptive daughter Jane for a week. Jane was nice enough, though a little strange (okay, a lot strange). 

But hey, Jane had reasons to be weird. Jennifer was surprised to learn that Jane had been a test subject her entire life, until last year when she’d escaped. 

Meanwhile, Hopper used his contacts (Dr. Owens) to find out if Jennifer could easily go back to normal. 

Dr. Owens was of the opinion that she could go back to her parents, so Hopper took her to her parents house, let them know that he’d asked all the questions he needed to, and left. The Hayes were thrilled to have her back, and she was just happy to be home.

At school, she sought the support of Jane’s friends. She had already been kinda-friends with Will (shh, it’s a secret), but she decided to stop being secretive about it. Her own friends didn’t understand, after all. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Pepper, calm down!” Tony chased after his fiancee, who was storming around, fingernails steaming, eyes flashing with rage, too angry to stay still. 

“No! I won’t  _ calm down _ , Tony!” She whirled to face him. “You were-  _ experimented on _ ! And now those- those  _ bastards _ -” 

He grabbed her arms, gently. “Hey, calm down, okay? I put Defense Mode Bear Trap on, and I’m Iron Man. I’m gonna be  _ fine _ .” 

She looked at him, still angry, but less so. 

Okay, not exactly  _ less angry _ , but the anger was cooling now, and hardening. 

Oh, if those people ever crossed her they would regret it. 

They would regret it. 

Tony ended up falling asleep in their bedroom and she sat in bed next to him. 

“FRIDAY?” she asked. 

“Yes, Boss Lady?” FRIDAY replied. 

Pepper smiled grimly. “Pull up the old SHIELD files and get me everything they had on Martin Brenner.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, switching between two different time periods. That’s going to be a narration tactic used throughout the story, just to warn you.   
> I hope I did Pepper justice. Heck, I hope I did Tony justice. I’ve never actually written for the MCU before.   
> (Pepper is still kinda affected by the Extremis, btw, it’s just much more under control. Mostly she goes hot when she gets mad.)   
> (Also, I’m Team Iron Man, so there will likely be hints of that throughout the story, but I’ll try not to make it super in-your-face since that isn’t the purpose of this story.)  
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	3. (i’ve woken now) to find myself in the shadows of all i have created

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of Iron Man, from the point of view of the Numbers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Away from Me by Evanescence. I thought, given the events in the movie, it was fitting for Iron Man’s story. Sorry for the incredibly late update, but the next chapter should come quicker.

When Tony Stark disappeared in Afghanistan, the whole world knew it. 

The Numbers certainly did. 

Jennifer spent hours in Afghanistan scanning for him, fruitlessly. Something must have been blocking her. 

It was lucky that Nancy was doing an article in Afghanistan at the time, and that Jennifer, an extremely successful psychologist and actress, was fairly wealthy. 

Richie spent ages scanning security cameras- he’d needed to travel to Afghanistan too, his range wasn’t  _ that _ good- but he had no luck. 

His manager had nearly had a stroke when he’d just up and left for Afghanistan the day before he had a casting call. 

Like Richie gave a shit. He didn’t care if it was a ‘good opportunity’. Tony was more important than a movie. 

Stan would have come, too, but he couldn’t get time off. 

They were all relieved when Jim Rhodes called Nancy to tell her that he’d found Tony and that Tony was going to be okay. 

And then Tony shut down the weapons manufacturing. They knew already that he disliked making weapons- he liked seeing things go boom, yeah, but you didn’t need to build bombs for that. 

And then everything snowballed from there. 

Jennifer had never liked Obadiah Stane, no matter what Tony thought of the man. Something about him strongly reminded her of Dr. Brenner. Jane had felt similarly, and they’d spent many a day angrily mumbling to each other, worried. 

They’d conspired with Jim to figure out if there was anything they could do, but no… 

So here they were, in a situation where Jennifer, who had been spending a fair amount of time with Tony lately, had just discovered that Stane was double-dealing. 

She didn’t know how to tell him, but it turned out she didn’t need to. 

“JARVIS, where’s Tony?” 

JARVIS answered, sounding extremely disapproving, “Sir has traveled to Gulmira, a small town not far from where he was being held prisoner, due to the terrorist attacks in the area.” 

Jennifer blinked incredulously. “How?” 

“Using an experimental suit of armor, based off of the design he used to escape the Ten Rings. He has… improved the design.” 

Jennifer inhaled slowly. “Did he find out about Stane’s double-dealing?” 

“Yes, he did indeed, Miss Hayes.” 

She pinched the bridge of her nose. “When do you think he’ll be back?” 

“Sir is currently attempting to outfly military planes.” 

“WHAT.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tony returned, it was to an unhappy Jennifer. 

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?” she demanded. 

Tony cringed. “I- those were my weapons! And they were killing people.” 

Jennifer sighed softly, feeling the surges of emotion off of him. 

She gently seized the strong guilt and raw betrayal and softened them, trying to help him relax some. “Shh…” 

He slumped, looking faintly annoyed. “Don’t- don’t do that.” 

“I’m trying to help.” Jennifer released him, anyway. 

Tony closed his eyes, knowing she was trying to help and that none of them really thought about that stuff most of the time. 

Still. 

"Stay out of my head."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tony had his showdown with Stane, the others came in droves, rushing to Malibu however they could. 

They found him recovering at his house, with Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy. 

“Oh thank god.” mumbled Nancy, shaking her head. 

“Well hello to you all too.” Tony replied cheekily. 

"Goddamnit Tony." Bev mumbled. "You could have called for help!"

"I handled it just fine!" Tony protested.

"Sure you did." Bev touched his bruised cheek and the discoloration disappeared. 

Tony looked down. "Thanks." 

Bev shrugged. "There's gonna be a press conference, and makeup's a pain."

Pepper nodded next to Tony, looking stressed. 

"So, you've got a suit of armor." Richie drawled, smirking. 

Tony started to smile. 

Bev watched him, vaguely aware that there had been a kind of exhaustion, something  _ wrong _ , dragging at the edges of Tony's consciousness. 

Something  _ wrong _ . 

_ Is he sick? No, that's not it.  _

Two years later he admitted to them that he'd been experiencing palladium poisoning. 

Bev kicked herself for not pushing it earlier. 

Later, they all kicked themselves for not realizing the truth about SHIELD. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was enjoyable. Sorry about how short it is.


	4. i’m bigger than my body (i’m colder than this home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 1977, 008 and 013 escape. In 2013, Tony studies Extremis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Control by Halsey.  
> I’M BACK  
> This was originally Chapter Eight in my outline, but it’s not like any of this is chronilogical anyway, and I finished this chapter but just couldn’t finish the original Chapter Four, so have some Kali and Richie siblingship and some Tony.

-1977-

"Come on." Eight urged, tugging at Thirteen's hand. The boy followed, bare feet stumbling over the glass. Eight had made a guard see monsters and shoot out a few windows. 

She hurried into Papa's office and started rifling through his files, looking for hers and Thirteen's. 

_There_. She seized them and grabbed Thirteen's hand again. 

She dearly wished she could take some of the others with her, but Thirteen was the only one in his room, the only one she could grab. 

The two children ran out of the office and raced for the elevator. 

The electricity cut out just before they reached it and Eight raised an eyebrow. Did the orderlies and scientists just not know who had escaped? 

They stopped in front of the doors and Thirteen reached out and touched the up button. The elevator creaked to life and Eight rushed in, with Thirteen glued to her side. 

She waited impatiently as the elevator doors closed slowly, seeing men running toward the elevator. 

A monster roared up in front of them and they all screamed and backed off, letting the doors shut and the elevator whisk the two children away. 

Thirteen was trembling next to Eight, his small bony fingers digging into hers.

She squeezed his hand, trying to reassure him, wishing Eleven had come back, wanting to save all of them. They could all work together to make the bad men _pay_. 

But for now, it was just the two of them. 

-1977-

They’d made it all the way out of the Lab and onto a bus. Eight wore herself out a bit trying to make them look normal, but luckily they’d both stolen coats from dead Lab workers to cover up their hospital gowns. 

“Eight?” Thirteen whispered. “We gonna look files?” 

Eight frowned. She knew some words, knew how to string sounds together and use the context to figure out the gist of it, but- 

“Yes.” She flipped the file with the number 013 on it. Her own family was across the ocean from here, so there was no chance of safety there. Perhaps Thirteen had a nice family who could take care of them. 

She scanned the first page, Thirteen pressed against her side, peering at the papers though he couldn’t read. 

“You’re five!” she exclaimed softly, locating the birth date and comparing it to the date she’s seen on a newspaper at the bus station. 

Thirteen looked at the file in wonder. 

“Your name is Richard Tozier.” 

“Name?” 

“Yes, like how Papa is named Brenner and my parents called me Kali.”

Thirteen- Richard- pondered this. “Don’t like it.”

Kali laughed softly. “We can pick a nickname, maybe.” 

“Nick-name?” 

“Yes, like a shorter version.” 

Thirteen considered the idea solemnly while Kali started looking for his parents. 

_Magdalena and Wentworth Tozier, 570 Wendell Lane, Derry, Maine._

“Maine.” she murmured. They needed a map. 

-2013-

Tony spun the holograph again, frowning. It looked like Extremis responded to what was already in your DNA. Of course, there was the enhanced healing, even a very toned down version provided that. Probably mildly enhanced strength, but he could handle that. 

It was the other matter that was concerning. If it weren’t for his technopathy, he’d use Extremis in a heartbeat, but he didn’t know exactly how the Extremis would interact with the technopathy. 

_Oh, I don’t know, extremify it?_

He rubbed the arc reactor. _Fuck this._

He was going to do it. 

-1977-

They took a lot of buses to get to Maine, mostly because neither of them understood maps. 

Kali cursed again, using words she’d learned from orderlies and guards at the Lab. Richard blinked at her. 

She rotated the map so that the words were sideways. Rotated it again so the words were upside down. 

She was pretty sure they were in Pennsylvania. How they would get to Maine from there was a mystery to her. 

“Ei-Kali?” Richard was trying very hard to call her by her real name, but he occasionally slipped. She didn’t mind. 

“Yes?” 

“That word Maine?” he asked, pointing at a sign. Kali blinked at it. 

_Oh_. 

“Yes. It is.”

It still took too long to get to Maine. They had to steal a fair amount. 

It really didn’t help that Kali was a young dark-skinned girl with a foreign accent, traveling with a small child who was _clearly_ not related to her. And who apparently barely spoke English. 

But they made it. 

-1977-

Derry was a pit of racism. Kali already hated this place just passing the police station, where they were eyed with distrust. 

At least they’d gotten (stolen) regular clothes, but the suspicion was still strong. 

Then again, this was a small town. 

Kali didn’t dare ask for directions from anyone, and Richard clung to her hand, trembling like a leaf. 

At least he was suspicious. It would be hard not to be, with a life like theirs. 

-1977-

Wendell Lane was a very nice neighborhood. Clearly, Richard’s parents were well off. 

Hopefully they’d be happy to have Richard back. Then Kali could start her revenge. Someday, when she had a more stable life, maybe, she could start saving others like them. 

The other Numbers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short, but I couldn't think of any way to make more without overextending the chapter. I will update soon with the next chapter, I shuffled the story around some.


	5. feel the fury closing in all resistance wearing thin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1975- a successful break-in and rescue. 1977- a meeting, and an unbreakable bond is formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badass Uris parents and a very cute Richie, plus mildly disturbing five-year-olds. Chapter title from Madness by Ruelle.

-1975-

Andrea Uris was pissed off. For three years, she and Donald had been searching for their baby boy. For three years, they had had no idea where little Stanley was, whether he was safe, if he was happy, if he was  _ alive _ . 

Now they knew where he was. 

Donald was clutching the steering wheel tightly. “You have the guns, Andy?” he checked. 

“Yes.” she replied, shifting her purse in her lap. They were both professionally dressed, hoping they could blend in at this lab. 

“Good.” 

They fell silent for a little while. 

They’d been living in Indianapolis for five years, but they’d purchased a house in Maine, far away, for when this was over. 

For when they had their baby back. 

The gate was open, letting in cars. Donald’s knuckles whitened on the wheel as he pulled through and found a parking space. Andrea discreetly handed him a gun as soon as they parked, and he tucked it away in his jacket. 

They made their way to the door, slipping in with a crowd. They had made themselves badges, which wouldn’t stand up to close inspection but would hopefully work for a passing glance. 

The guard’s eyes skimmed over the group and right past Donald and Andrea. They both breathed silent sighs of relief and kept moving. 

Of course, they had no idea where Stanley would be kept, but this nice door with a rainbow painted on the frame and a massive man in body armor guarding it was probably a good place to start. 

He didn’t even bat an eye when Andrea strode over and opened the door. She recognized her child instantly- he had her blond curls and Donald’s dark eyes. 

Stanley was sitting on the floor, with a few other children- a little girl with long dirty blonde hair, a little boy with dark curls, and a dark-skinned older girl.

All four looked up when Andrea entered, and her breath caught in her throat.  _ There were more children _ . 

More families that had been torn apart. 

They had to take all of them. 

Footsteps rang down the hallway and Donald called, “Andrea!” 

She bit her lip, fighting back tears, and swept Stanley up in her arms. He blinked silently at her. 

The older girl said, confrontationally, “You’re not supposed to be here.” 

Andrea swallowed, patting Stanley’s back. He shifted, looking rather confused, and she hurried out of the room. 

“Donald.” she whispered, agonized. “There are other children!” 

Donald hesitated. “We can always try coming back, Andy, but there are soldiers a few rooms down. They know there are intruders.” 

Andrea nodded, holding Stanley closer. 

They ran. 

The soldier beside the door never moved. 

-1977-

Stanley Uris was five years old and he was starting kindergarten. He felt that this was a very important thing to point out to absolutely everyone he met, mostly because he thought it was brave of himself to go to a place filled with normal children who hadn’t spent the first three years of their lives being poked with needles and carted down long white hallways. 

After two years, Stan no longer quite recalled the details of his life before his parents, but he frequently had terrifying nightmares filled with harsh needle jabs and bruising hands and nosebleeds and endless blank hallways. 

His mother and father always got upset when he talked about his dreams, so he rarely talked about them. 

Even now, he was pretending that he hadn’t had a bad dream about another boy strapped into a chair with his head cut open. He held his mother’s hand as she led him into the kindergarten and briefly talked to the teacher. 

Stan focused on the other children in the room. There was a blonde girl who was rolling her eyes around a lot. Was she looking at the ceiling? There didn’t seem to be anything interesting up there. Maybe she was having some kind of fit. 

A little dark-haired boy was screaming as his mother carried him into the classroom across the hall, and his mother was sobbing and wailing about how she “wasn’t abandoning” her “Eddie-bear”. Stan watched with fascination, wondering why the boy was screaming. Was he hurt? He didn’t seem to be in pain. 

A red-haired boy was following his own mother into that same classroom, staring at the screaming boy. 

“Stan?” 

Stan startled and blinked up at his mother. “Yes?”

Andrea winced at how very much her five-year-old sounded like a college professor at times. 

“It’s time for me to go, sweetheart.” 

Stan frowned a little bit. He’d known his mother would need to leave eventually, and that he’d have to exist in an environment completely different from the extraordinarily sterile one he’d grown up in. 

He just didn’t really want her to leave him with the snotty-faced, screaming, crying little brats in here. 

“Okay.” he said. 

“Stanley’s a little quiet.” his mother said to the teacher, squeezing Stan’s hand before crouching and hugging him. Stan carefully put his arms around his mother’s neck for a moment before she straightened and said, “I’ll see you later, Stan.”

“Bye, Mommy.”

The teacher led Stan over to a big group of kids and suggested that he try to make friends. Stan wasn’t entirely sure what that word meant, but he didn’t like the sound of it. Making something. His only real comparison was making ice and snow for the Bad Men, and he didn’t think he wanted to do that now. 

So he just sat down on the carpet, trying to find a space that was  _ clean _ . 

Someone shrieked right near his ear and he flinched and looked around at the kid, giving his very best Five Glare. It seemed to work, because the kid took one look at his face and ran away crying. 

A mother came in holding a little boy with curly hair. Stan stared at him. He looked familiar. 

Wait. 

This was the boy in Stan’s nightmare. Which meant Stan could play with him and not be stuck with a normal kid who cried a lot and screamed when they weren’t hurting. 

He fidgeted with the leather band around his wrist, covering the tattoo, and stared at the other boy, who quickly became aware of the scrutiny and stared back. 

After a few moments of this, the mother and the teacher became aware of the staring contest and laughed a little bit, before the mother put her son down and said something, to which he responded with a loud “Okay, Mama, bye!” and hastily ran over to Stan. 

“Hello.” Stan offered. “My name’s Stanley.” 

The boy wrinkled his nose. “Too long. My name Richie.” 

Stan blinked. “Oh. Mommy calls me Stan sometimes. You could too.”

“Okay, Stan.” Richie paused. “You talk nice.” 

“You can learn more words so you can talk better too.” 

Richie blinked, tilting his head to one side, his immense glasses sliding down his nose. “You teach me?”

“Okay. I can teach you.”

Richie smiled and grabbed Stan’s hand, shaking it the way grown-ups always did when they met each other. 

Stan smiled too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan is a little bit too mature for his age, and not particularly patient. Meanwhile, Richie has just been brought back to his parents recently and doesn’t know how to speak very well.   
> Also, yes, it’s because of the Urises that the Lab started being more strict about badges. Unfortunately, this resulted in what happened to Terry Ives.  
> Hope everyone enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope someone enjoyed this! Let me know in the comments :)


End file.
